Dance of Spears
by SeraphOcelot
Summary: Just a short collection from the depths of my mind. Taylor Hebert hears the call. And she answers. The Holy Grail War was over before it even started.
1. Dance of Spears

**A/N : Sorry I've been on hiatus for a while. I have a real important public exam this year so I've been cut short on time to write. I've still been writing of course, just some shorts which I'm pretty unhappy with. Nevertheless, hopefully I can start writing more often by the time the exams end late November this year. Here's one of the shorts I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Note that all I know about the Worm serial is limited to fanfictions so I might be getting some powers or characters wrong.**

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own the Worm serial or the Fate series.**

 ** _Dance of Spears_**

A hero. What was a hero? Was it someone with power, capable of saving lives? Was it someone who sacrifices him or herself, for the greater good? At times, Taylor Hebert thought she was a hero. Yet at times she wasn't. The Throne of Heroes though, had accepted her within their midst, and to this day she wondered why. The Queen Administrator shard had all but disappeared and for once, her mind seemed perfectly lucid and controlled.

She could still feel it reaching out, grasping at her mind, whispering sweet nothings into her ears. **Take the power**. **Take it**. And the consequences it will bear. But her mind held true and she resisted the sweet temptation of _control_.

It was several centuries later that she heard the call. The call that would ultimately end in a deal with the devil. The Holy Grail shined its wisdom upon her, the epitome of light and power showering her with another gift, another life, another chance. This time, the temptation she took.

The Holy Grail gave her the mastery of languages, the history of the world she had descended upon. At that moment, she could feel the blistering heat - and evil the goblet was radiating.

 ** _LIES_** **_It lies to live once more_**. The Negotiator shard tells her. Her eyes narrow. **_Angra Mainyu_**. An interesting 'hero' that takes the shape of the grail. She would destroy it.

"I ask of you, are you my master?" She speaks in perfect Japanese. The boy in front of her simply stares, terror and steel in his eyes. The Observer tells her of the threat and she responds in kind.

"I should have killed you earlier, boy." The man behind her starts, "I never thought you'd be a Master as well." **_Cu Chulainn_**. The Negotiator tells her. **_The hound of Culann_**. **_He who holds the cursed spear Gae Bolg_**. Taylor shudders in excitement. Finally, someone who could test her. A heroic spirt who might be on the same level as her.

"Who are you? I'm Lancer, if you haven't already known." He swings his spear masterfully as if to challenge her and smiles. The Negotiator scans him easily. **_Strong, faster than he looks. He is holding back considerably_**. ** _Does not wish to kill innocents if possible_**. **_Possibly on a scouting mission_**.

"I believe my designation this war is Caster. It matters not." She calls out to the High Priest, willing her gift into existence. A spear, no a lance, decorated with gems and liquid metal. **_The Lance of Longinus_** , the Negotiator tells her. ** _A Noble Phantasm_**. Immediately, the eyes of her enemy hardens and a bloodthirsty smile appears on his visage.

"I like you." They charge, and the sound of metal against metal rings throughout the clearing.

"You're strong for a caster." He compliments, dodging past her strike and swinging his spear for a cheap shot at her head. She moves out of the way easily, shoving him aside with practiced ease. **_Left, right_** ** _, left, left_**. The Negotiator predicts easily.

"Fast too." He continues, his speed increasing in intensity every second until both their weapons were simply blurs of steel in the moonlight. A spray of blood. Then, as one, they jumped back, disengaging for a slight moment, their breaths easy.

"It seems that I have drawn first blood," he laughs. A shallow cut along her stomach closes easily using the Shaper. Taylor shakes her head, pointing at his sides.

"It seems that you are wrong." His eyes widen as he sees the wound, large cut from the tip of the Lance of Longinus. If anything, the wound invigorated him even more. **_His battle continuity is_** ** _A_** ** _rank at least_** **_to be unfazed by the damage_**. ** _Bloodlust increasing_**. **_Gathering prana for an attack?_**

"A Caster who can go toe to toe with me even though I'm holding back. This war is interesting! Maybe it's time for me to show you what I can do." **_His Noble Phantasm_**. The Negotiator Shard warns once more. **_A strike that always hits the heart_**. ** _An attack that defies logic_**. **_An unstoppable force_**. A plan unfolds. Taylor smirks.

"Your heart is mine! **GAE**... **BOLG**!" The dark red energy dissipates as Lancer thrusts his spear towards Caster. A second pass. Two. And then ten. Cu Chulainn stares in shock as the woman, the warrior in front of him speaks.

"That ability won't work on someone with no heart."

The Shaper nods in agreement in her mind. Just seconds before the attack had hit, her heart was shifted, mutated into something different. Thus was the power of mutation, of biology. Thus was the power of the Shaper shard. If she had nothing within her classifed as a heart, the noble phantasm would have had no target. An easy counter to an unstoppable skill.

The hound stiffens in fear. Or what seemed like fear. Rather, it was bloodlust returned, killing intent sweeping throughout the clearing as Lancer himself smiles. ** _Annoyance is clear_**. **_Wishes to continue battle but is being called back_**.

"A worthy challenge. I will return another day. Until then my friend." The man disappears in a burst of speed, ten times faster than he was in the fight earlier. **_Definitely holding back_**.

This war was going to be easy. _Too easy_.

 **EDITS**

 **19/05 : Changed the script to add more suspense. Added bold italics for the Negotiator Shard's monologue.**


	2. Prelude

**A/N : Thank you all so much for the supportive reviews and advice! I've decided to write a few more shorts based around this universe. Please tell me what you all think and I hope you enjoy this Prelude!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own the Worm serial or the Fate series**

 ** _Prelude_**

Angra Mainyu made a mistake. He had wanted a weak heroic spirit, one that was weaker than him even, so he could consume their essence whole within the Grail once they had lost. He was fading fast and if he could not gain enough power by the end of this war, he would fade from this reality entirely.

In an act of pure brilliance, he had transversed the multiversal Throne of Heroes for the weakest aura he could find. The girl he had found was surprisingly weaker than he was when he had fought in the third war. And All the World's Evils gave her temptation. But once he sensed the power beyond all that was imaginable, he knew he had messed up. So the Grail spoke to the Golden King. And the Golden King answered.

"Master, are you okay?" **_He is confused. He knows about magus and magic, but is in the dark when it comes to the war._** Taylor loved the Negotiator shard. It was a wonder how Tattletale, Lisa, had not taken over the world with such a power.

"Who are you?" **_Scared? No, simply suspicious and unsure._**

"Servant Caster, at your service." She bowed magnificently. Her master blinks.

"Servant? What is a Servant?"

"Allow me to explain when we are away from prying eyes." _Huge prana reserves a few blocks away. A smaller one nearby, hiding his/her presence?_ The Observer whispered.

"Ah, okay Caster. Come on inside my house, we can talk there." His eyes hardened. **_Knows we are being watched. A skill? No, a subconscious feeling. Master is not as weak as I thought he was._** She nodded.

(BREAK)

"So, basically this Holy Grail War happens every few years where seven Heroic Spirits and their masters fight to the death for their wish to be granted? That sound about right?" Taylor shrugged, sipping the amazing tea her master had prepared. What did he put in this tea? It was simply heavenly.

"But the wish is a lie painted by All the World's Evils, who wants to use the power generated in this war to revive himself? And now you need my help to banish it back to the Throne of Heroes?" Shirou groaned. How had he found himself in this situation? **_He is conflicted, but determined._**

"I'll help you. But promise me one thing." She nodded. "Don't kill any innocents."

"That's no problem Master." She sighed. "It seems we have some guests." At that exact moment, someone knocked on the door. _Both of the observers from earlier. Both are surpressing their reserves. An ambush?_ Her eyes narrowed. Shirou tried to get up but Taylor stopped him with a movement of her hand.

"Allow me Master. **The Keeper of the Dead calls upon you**." Her mind picks a body for the shard she has in mind and immediately, an esper of blue energy is formed. ** _Lung, the Dragon of Kyushu. Her first battle. Her first win._**

The former ABB leader opened the door, growling menacingly.

"Emiya-san, please call off your guard dog." A girl in red. The other presence is still hidden, power steadily increasing.

"Tohsaka?" **_She's confident. Wants to manipulate Master into working with her or for her. Interested in me but deems me a non-threat. Three command seals, so she is another master. Believes Lung is simply an illusion. Believes her Servant can defeat me easily._**

"Caster." Her master warns. Taylor shakes her head, snapping her fingers. Lung disappears in a spark of blue smoke. Immediately, the other presence revealed itself, standing protectively in front of her master.

"Back down Saber."


	3. Dance of Swords

**A/N : Sorry for being inactive. I've been real busy lately with my language exams coming up. Thank you all so much for your reviews and criticism! To answer some questions, I like Mary Sue characters, so Taylor will stay somewhat overpowered for now. I apologize to those that do not like stories with godlike protagonists. I've also tried my best to make this chapter longer but it's only a small increase so far. Please tell me what you think and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own the Worm serial or the Fate series.**

 _ **Dance of Swords**_

The Golden King felt the pull. Then, it hears the whispers of the Holy Grail as it brings him back to the war once more. _A challenge_? _Some weakling mongrel who thinks she can best me_? He stands, leaving his throne for the first time in weeks. It was time for some 'hero' to learn her place. _Beneath_ him.

"Saber, back down." Immediately, the Negotiator shard was in overdrive. _**Armor of the middle ages. Medieval in design. Helmet is a form of presence concealment? A weak one, but still able to negate scanning abilities. Sword is unnaturally bloodthirsty in aura. Clar- Bl-o- A-h-. CLAR- BL-O- A-H-.**_ Taylor narrowed her eyes. This was unexpected. She had never come across something the Negotiator was unable to scan. This 'presence concealment' was dangerous, and to know that the Assassin of this war had the skill at a higher level excited her. The shards twitched within her mind, begging to be used.

"Tohsaka, you're a Master too?" Then chaos erupts. Two auras flare as the first throws a cleaver at her master. By a mental command, Lung materialises once more and takes the hit, regenerating his lost arm almost immediately. At the same time, Saber and Tohsaka jump back, Saber in a protective position in front of her master, sword covered in a red light. Silence, then a laugh breaks out as the four of them turn their attentions to the two attackers on the sidewalk.

"How did they hide from the Observer? Another type of presence concealment?" The Observer shard shrugs in her mind. _**Heracles. The strongest of Greek heroes. Eyes are empty, hollow, filled with anger. Madness enhancement. This war's Berserker. Skin looks tough, perhaps a part of his noble phantasm.**_ Taylor turns her attention from the large behemoth to the small girl in front of him. _**Girl is not human. Large mana reserves, big enough to sustain all seven servants if needed. Anger, apathy, has a vendetta against one of us.**_

"Hello big brother! I'm so happy you're a master in this War!" Another mental command is issued and Lung steps forward, his body already evolving. "Makes it so much easier for me to _kill_ you. GO! BERSERKER!" __A lunge forwards and the battle began. Lung and Berserker met in the first bout, but Lung had not ramped up enough and the Greek hero easily beat him to the ground with his fists. _ **Strong, overwhelmingly strong. Able to break Lung's bones with minimal effort.**_ Still, Lung had regeneration amped up to the max. Roaring in defiance, the Dragon of Kyushu continued the fight.

"Do you know her Emiya?" Tohsaka looked frightened for a second, then her face turned into grim resolve as Shirou shook his head, confused. "Illyasviel Von Einzbern. I should've known they would send her." A shockwave as Lung was launched into the air and brought down at the speed of sound. Saber continued her protective watch over her master, hesitant to step in.

"I'll explain later. For now I suggest a temporary truce if Berserker is who I think he is." Rin offered her hand. Another roar and Lung charged once more, his skin already covered in silver scales.

"I don't need help." Her master turned to protest. Yet he didn't have much of a choice as Taylor simply leapt into combat with a smile.

"What an arrogant fool! The Einzbern would only send the best, no more, no less. That servant has to be one of the stronger heroic spirits and the only one I can think of that fits his power is…"

"HERACLES!" A weapon materialised in Taylor's hand, a sword that screamed madness with sharpness that could not be challenged. _**Skofnung, the sword of Hrolf Kraki. A weapon imbued with the twelve berserker spirits that served the King.**_ Immediately, Heracles jumped back, suddenly wary even through the madness enhancement. Silence brew throughout the battlefield, the only sounds being the harsh breathing of Berserker and of wraith Lung dissolving back into the shards. A leaf fell, and a new battle began. A berserker against a blade of berserkers.

Heracles had the skill and endurance of a demigod. Paired with the power given by the madness enhancement, he would have easily been the strongest servant in the war. However, with the madness enhancement, Berserker was unable to plan properly, nor was he able to think clearly. That meant he was relying solely on his instincts. Unfortunately, that meant that he was left open for attack every time he rushed in without thinking. Against any normal servant, his skills would have allowed him to triumph easily, paired with the ridiculous strength he now had.

"This is so fun!" Taylor skirted around another swing of the madman's club before striking back with Skofnung. Instincts allowed Heracles to dodge out of the way, yet he still got a small cut for his action, the sharp blade imbued with a small portion of the Siberian's power. The battle continued like this for several minutes. Berserker would strike first, then Taylor would dodge and inflict a small wound on the heroic spirit. All good things had to come to an end though.

"Berserker! That's enough dallying around! End that servant's master now!" Ilya was throwing a tantrum at this point, expecting her servant to demolish everything in her way. Suddenly, Heracles' power increased tenfold, his skin hardening even more into impenetrable stone as he sped past Taylor towards an undefended Emiya.

Taylor cursed as she tapped into Velocity's shard, running as fast as she could to put her master out of harm's way. Yet, for some reason, Velocity's shard did not answer. Confused and resigned, she was surprised when Saber came to the rescue, blocking Berserker's attack with difficulty using her sword.

"Don't need help? Well your master certainly does." Saber mocked, pushing Berserker away with more than enough effort. Rin joined in, shooting several 'magic bullets' before backing away behind her servant. Taylor growled in protest. She could have saved him easily but her shards were malfunctioning. Damn it, was she limited on shards like Eidolon was before? This cut out a new situation, a challenge if you will. And Taylor Hebert sure loved a challenge. Before she could act and test her theory though, Ilya called.

"Heracles, that's enough." The servant jumped back to his master, looking quite annoyed even through his madness enhancement. "Until we meet again big brother." Heracles picked up his master gently and leapt away from the battlefield, leaving the other two pairs confused.

"Err… What just happened?"


End file.
